Yu Ju
Perfil thumb|350px|Yu Ju *'Nombre:' 유주 / Yu Ju *'Nombre real:' 최유나 / Choi Yu Na *'Profesión': Cantante, bailarina, modelo & MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Ocupacion : '''Cantante , Bailarina y Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsanseo,Goyang, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.70 cm. *'Peso: 51 kg. *'''Tipo de sangre: B. *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra. *'Signo zodical chino': Buey. *'Agencia:' Source Music. Temas para Dramas *''Spring Is Gone By Chance (junto a Loco) tema para The Girl Who Sees Smells (2015) Temas para Películas *''Chicken Hero tema para Billy & The Brave Guys: Chicken Hero (2016) Programas de TV * 'People Looking for Laughter (05/10/16) * Inkigayo (MBC, 26.06.2016, como MC especial) * Duet Song Festival (MBC) * (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (29/02/16) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (20/02/16) * (KBS2) Gold Medal Duty (10/02/2016) * (MBC) INSTA Wars (09/02/2016) * (KBS) Gag Concert (06/11/15) * Cool Kidz on the block (03/11/15) * (MBC) King of Mask Singer (2015) * Our Neighbourhood's Fine Arts (03/11/15) * (MBC) Radio Star (01/11/15) * (SBS) Kpop Start Videos Musicales * 2015: Lee Seung Hwan - Sweetie Pie Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones en Vivo * I Don't What Love is Yet. (23/01/2016 ) Song Festival Junto con Ye Rin, Seul Gi e Irene. * Mad Clown - Fire (feat. Yu Ju) (17/02/2016) Gaon Chart K-POP Awards * Sung Jae & Yu Ju - Miracle (14/02/2016) Inkigayo Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GFRIEND **'Posición: '''Vocalista principal y bailarina. * '''Educación: ' ** Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA). (Graduada) * Familia: 'Padres y hermana mayor. *'Lema: Siempre sigan adelante. *'Pasatiempos:' Tocar la guitarra y composición. *'Numero favorito: '''69. * '''Tipo ideal: '''De buenos modales y que tenga una bonita sonrisa. En una charla con sus compañeras de grupo dijo que le atraía Yoseob de BEAST. * '''Modelos a seguir': Daniel Choi. * Alimentos que le desagradan: Cebollas verdes. * Color favorito: Rojo, azul, blanco y negro. * '''Apodos: '''Ddidoli, Wuju, Yeo Jel Yi, Yujurgini, Yusain Bolt, Yujalez. * Solía soñar con convertirse en una patinadora artística como Kim Yuna. * Su tiempo de entrenamiento para debutar fue de 3 años. * Antes de ingresar en su actual empresa fue trainee en LOEN Entertainment. * Siempre se muestra preocupada por sus integrantes, es por ello que es considerada como la madre del grupo, ya que se encarga de la seguridad de salud de las miembros. * Comparte habitación con SinB, Eunha y Umji. * Yuju comenzó a los trece años su formación vocal. * Le encantan los gatos y más los gatos negros. Su manager le dijo que era como una gata a lo que ella creyó que la estaba insultado pero el quiso decir que era muy tierna. * En el canal oficial de Youtube del grupo se subieron dos covers que ella realizo. * Fue la ultima miembro del grupo en ser revelada. * Es la mejor voz del grupo junto a Eunha y es considerada como una de la mejores voces femeninas de la nueva generación del Kpop. * Tiene una restricción por el trigo, ya que sólo puede comer 2 veces al mes; a parte se dio cuenta que su salud ha mejorado mucho. * Su mejor amiga en el grupo es Sowon. * Cantó "Aegukga" (Himno Nacional da Corea del Sur) en KCC NBA All Star Game. * En la famosa presentación donde GFriend cantaban "Me Gustas Tu" y sufrieron repetidas caídas debido al escenario húmedo, Yuju fue la más afectada ya que fue quien se cayó más veces sin embargo pese a esto mostró un gran "profesionalismo" levantándose una y otra vez hasta culminar el acto. * Dijo que un viejo amigo de su colegio quería ser amigo de ella pero no se animaba a acercarse, entonces ella se dio cuenta y le habló primero y tuvieron una gran amistad. * Yuju solía ser la primera en despertar, incluso despertaba a sus compañeras de cuarto (Eunha, SinB, Umji), pero hoy en dia, Yuju es despertada por Yerin. * le gusta hacer bromas con Yerin y adora apretar sus mejillas. * Sus compañeras dicen que ella y Yerin son los miembros mas populares del grupo. * Su colaboración con Loco para la OST del drama The Girl Who Can See Smells obtuvo primer lugar por 10 semanas consecutivas en el chart de OST de Music Bank, siendo la cuarta canción con mas victorias en la historia de dicho chart. * Durante un fansign le preguntaron que concepto le gustaría tener si GFRIEND fuera un grupo de chicos y ella empezó a cantar "I Need you" de BTS. * Realizó una colaboración especial por el dia de San Valentín junto a Sungjae de BTOB en Inkigayo. * En SOPA asistía al mismo salón de clases junto a DK de SEVENTEEN, Jiho de OH MY GIRL y Cheng Xiao de Cosmic Girls. * En una entrevista reveló que solía trabajar como entrenadora vocal y en varios videos backstage de GFRIEND se puede ver que ahora desempeña ese mismo papel en el grupo. * Tiende a realizar al menos una hora de calentamientos vocales y entonación antes de cada presentación. * Es la segunda más alta dentro de GFRIEND después de SoWon y muchos consideran que tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos. * Es la miembro favorita de Eunkwang de BTOB. * Después de Umji es la miembro que mejor manejo del ingles tiene dentro de GFRIEND por que su mamá es maestra del idioma. * Desea ser cercana a Chaeyeon de DIA/I.O.I y esta a su vez la eligió como la celebridad a la que quiere ser cercana. * Contó que una vez llamó a su mamá tras despertar en la mañana porque había tenido una pesadilla en la que esta se convertía en un tomate y quería asegurarse de que no fuese realidad. * Se rompió el brazo tratando de apagar un aire acondicionado. * Es amiga de DK de SEVENTEEN y a muchos fans les gustaría ver un dueto entre ambos. * Tiene dos lunares en el cuello, esto se vio en un video de V app. * Es muy atlética por lo que ha ganado una medalla de oro en carrera de 60 metros femenina en los Idol Star Athletics Championships dos veces seguidas. * El director de MVs Hong Won Ki la eligió como la Idol que él piensa que será una gran actriz en el futuro. * Cantó "Dear Future Husband" en una boda que asistío. Enlace * Perfil Naver * Perfil Daum Galería Yu_Ju.jpg Yu Juu.jpg 12486100 518707564973829 8475265986619734465 o.jpg Yu Ju4.jpg Videografía Yu Ju & Sun Youl - Cherish|Cherish (with Sun Youl) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Source Music Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC